criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
To Die or Not to Die/Transcript
Chief Samuel King: Congratulations on your promotion, <Rank> ! Welcome to the Historical Center! Chief King: Ah, the Historical Center! Its little streets, its famous museums, its theater, its people... Chief King: Ah its people... People here are little... well, you'll see for yourself! Jones: Finally! We really needed a change of scenery, ! We'll live the quiet life here, don't you think? Ramirez: ! Sorry to interrupt, but something happened at the Grimsborough Theater! The main actor is dead! Jones: So much for peace and quiet... Chief King: Well, it's a grim event, but it could be a nice opportunity for you to get accustomed to the district and its inhabitants. To the theater, ! Chapter 1 Investigate Grimsborough Theater. David Jones: So, that's must be our victim... According to his ID, his name is Jacob Dawks. And according to his clothes, he must be an actor in this play. Jones: The fall of the sandbag seems to have killed him on the spot... Look, , the rope holding has clearly been cut! Jones: Which means this is not an accident, but a murder! And the sandbag is our murder weapon! Jones: As for witnesses, we're kind of shorthanded... I heard his co-star is still in her dressing room. Let's go talk to her, maybe she noticed something. Autopsy the Victim's Body. Nathan: Well, everything happened exactly as you thought, . Jacob Dawks got crushed by the sandbag and died instantly. Nathan: But I noticed the bag was ready to crack, which means it's been lested with far more weight it could handle. It can't have been there for more than a couple of hours! Nathan: I found some make-up powder on the bag and there was no trace of it on the victim itself. So I can assure you that your killer wears make-up! Jones: Which means we're looking for a woma- Nathan: Wait a second, Jones! Don't forget that in theater, both male and female performers use make-up! Don't let gender norms impact your investigation! Examine Sandbag. Jones: Good job, ! There's not too much substance left on this sandbag, even if it's our murder weapon... Jones: I hope it will be enough for analysis... Let's send this substance to Grace and let's see what she can do with it. Analyze Substance. Grace: There nearly wasn't enough liquid on this sandbag for analysis, I must say I'm impressed you managed to take out even that much! Jones: Well, what can I say, would find a needle in a haystack on the first try! So, could you analyze that substance properly? Grace: Yes, and I managed to detect ethanol molecules, the same kind you find in wine-based products. Grace: After further analysis, I can affirm you that whoever puts those weights there drinks wine! Talk to Sheila about the murder. Sheila: What is all the noise?! I need calm, I'm trying to work! Can't you understand that? I need to focus on my lines! Jones: And hello to you too, Madam. You do realize Jacob Dawks has just been killed? Sheila: Yes, it's very sad and all that... Wait a minute, did you see Mr Fine on your way in? He's the stage director, I need to see him! Jones: Sorry Ma'am, but we didn't. But now that you mention it, I think we should have a little talk with him. So it'll take a little more time before you see him. Sheila: Why would you bother him?! Why don't you go see what Jacob was up to? You should take a look at his flat. I heard he had a tendency to... work extra hours with some of the younger castmembers... Jones: Well, I'm not one to gossip, , but it might be actually be worth a look. Sorry to have you bothered, Miss MacCarthy. Ask Phineas about Jacob Dawks. Phineas: I hope you don't intend to question me for too long, officers. As you noticed, my main star just died, and I need to find a replacement for tonight's performance! Jones: What?! Because you actually intend on performing today? Are you insane? Phineas: Are you kidding? Since the news broke out, the performance has been sold out! Nothing brings people out like the thrill of the macabre! Jones: Which makes you a very good suspect for Jacob Dawks' murder, with the motive to match. Phineas: Except that if I don't find him a replacement, I'll have to refund all those tickets, and it will destroy my reputation! I'll never find work in this town again! Phineas: My work is everything to me, Officers. I wouldn't gamble my career on such a mad scheme. But I have to make the most of the situation I am given. The show must go on! Investigate Jacob's Room. (Before investigating Jacob's Room) Jones: Y'know, considering the fact that our victim had the first role to play... I kinda expected his room to be fancier! I guess being an actor doesn't pay as much as I thought. Jones: Let's look through a mess, . Maybe we'll find something from one of Jacob's conquests. Brave heart and all that... (After investigating Jacob's Room) Jones: Look , these papers are all torn up! Jacob must really lashed out on it... Jones: Do you think you can restore it, ? I think it could give us some valuable info. Examine Torn Playbill. Jones: Good job restoring the playbill, ! Maybe we'll be able to see why Jacob was so angry at it. Jones: Look! Apparently there's something written on it! But I can't read it... Can you take a look at it, ? Examine Playbill. Jones: Great job, ! Not only did you put this playbill back together, but you even managed to reveal what's written on it! Jones: 'Nellie Appleton, 7AM, G. Theater'... Wait, that's the time and place of the murder! Jones: Look, the playbill says that Nellie Appleton is an actress in the play! We have to talk to her immediately! Ask Nellie about the note. Jones: Miss Appleton, what is your relationship with Jacob Dawks? Nellie: Relationship? Well, we're co-workers, I'm an actress in the play he headlines. Not a major role, but I hope it's gonna help my career... Jones: You were scheduled to have a meeting with Jacob Dawks this morning, is that correct? Nellie: What... Wait a minute, what are you implying? Because I didn't go to that meeting this morning, this man was... improper! Jones: What do you mean? What did he do? Nellie: He... He was always trying to get me alone, saying he could help me if I just gave him a little something... He wanted to see me this morning, yes, but I never went! Jones: From what can I see, no one's gonna really miss Jacob... It's kind of sad, when you think about it. Ramirez: , there's a nice old lady who would like to see you, she said she might help you in your investigation. Jones: Well, I don't really see how, but it can't hurt to hear her out. Lead the way, ! Speak to Margaret. Jones: Hello, Ma'am, what can we do for yo- Margaret: Hello young man! Do you want a cookie? I made them myself in this morning! Here, take one, you look so thin, my poor boy! Jones: Well, ermm... just one then, and you tell what you saw this morning at the theater. Margaret: Nice to meet you, ! I was going to the theater this morning, to make some tea for the cast like I always do. I had my make up on, I was ready to go! Margaret: But Astrid, that's my dog, a beautiful little Maltese, she's just a doll, was feeling down, so I took her to the doctor, my poor baby. Do you want another cookie, Officer Jones? Jones: Don't mind if I do! Thanks a lot, Miss Littlewood! Now I'm just a little confused, if you didn't even go to the theater, what did you want to tell us? Margaret: Well, I wanted to see our two new shining officers, of course! I'm not disappointed, I'm sure you and will adapt to or little district most wonderfully! Chapter 2 David Jones: Have you tried one of Miss Littlewood's cookies, ? They're delicious! I could eat them all day! Jones: Which is something that I'm NOT gonna do because we're in the middle of an investigation, of course ! It was just a figure of speech! Let's focus on the case, now, shall we? Jones: We still don't know who released the sandbag on Jacob's head at the theater. We have to find out who might have had access to it. Jones: I noticed Galloway's Antique Shop lent some props to the theater especially for this play. It might be worth a look, don't you think? Investigate Galloway's Antique Shop. (Before investigating Galloway's Antique Shop) Jones: It really is a beautiful shop, don't you think? Too bad the owner's still not here, I wanted to ask him a few questions... Jones: But since he's not here, he won't complaint if we have a little look around... (After investigating Galloway's Antique Shop) Jones: I love this shop! All these antiques, all those old things... Why did you pick that boring stack of papers first, , when we're surrounded with so many cool things! Jones: Wait! I see someone coming in... Oh, that's Miss Littlewood! I wonder if she still has some cookies left... Let's say hi! Talk to Margaret. Jones: Hello Miss Littlewood! I didn't expect to see you again so soon! Margaret: Hello Officers! It's always a joy to see you, of course, don't you know I was just thinking I could pass by the station this afternoon! Margaret: I made an apple pie this morning, and I thought you would like it, you're working so hard to protect us, it's normal to show you how much we value your work. Margaret: But I came here because, as I was leaving the theater, I noticed a box of props was missing, it was supposed to be taken back to the shop, but I just wanted to make sure that it was here. Jones: It seems interesting, don't you think ? You should take a look through the shop to look for it. Thanks for the tip, Miss Littlewood. Margaret: Oh, it's nothing Officer Jones, you're so nice! I'll make you an even bigger pie, but hush! It's just between you, me and ! Investigate Galloway's Antique Shop. (Before investigating Galloway's Antique Shop) Jones: So, Margaret, can you tell us a bit more about the box we're looking for? Margaret: Well, it's big, quite massive really. And old wooden box! You can't miss it, it's filled with theater props! Jones: Don't worry, nothing escapes 's sight! If it's here, it will be found! (After investigating Galloway's Antique Shop) Jones: Is it the box you were talking about, Margaret? The one at the theater at the time of Jacob's murder? Margaret: Yes! That's the one! What amazing skills, , I'm really impressed! Jones: It's filled with so much stuff, it's unbelievable... Let's take a look at it, ! Examine Box of Props. Jones: Look at these props, ! It's just so awesome! Look at me! Aaargh, gimme a bottle of rhum, me matie! Jones: Ehm, yes, , back to the case... I always thought that theater props was fake, but these look quite real! Jones: Here, take that knife for example. It could hurt someone, or... Jones: Or cut a rope! You're right , it could cut a rope! We have to send it to Grace right away! Analyze Knife. Grace: Great catch, ! The knife you found at the antique shop was used to cut the rope that held the sandbag! I found matching fibers on the blade! Grace: I examined the handle, and I found molecules used in anti-aging cream! Which means your killer had it on their hand when they used the knife! Jones: Thanks a lot Grace! So we're looking for someone who uses anti-aging cream, in addition to make-up... they're quite alike. It won't make our investigation easier. Examine Newspapers. Jones: Look, ! This review you found in that stack of papers is tearing apart one of Jacob Dawks' performances! Jones: It's signed D.G., like Desmond Galloway, the owner of this shop! I didn't know he wrote theater reviews... Look, he's coming in! Let's talk to him! Ask Desmond about the review. Desmond: Hello Officers, come in, we have everything here! Anything you want, you name it, I have it! Jones: Mister Galloway, we found this theater review about- Desmond: Maybe you're looking for a stylish clock for the police station? Maybe a new chandelier for your flat, or a beautiful doll for your niece? Can I show you the splendid vase, it's a very rare item! Jones: Break it off, Galloway! We found this theater review about a performance headlined by Jacob Dawks. Did you write it? Desmond: I quite like that review, it's the perfect balance of disdain and disgust! Just what this god-awful infamy deserved! Desmond: I hated that play, and Jacob Dawks was just dreadful in it. How that man managed to find work for so long is beyond me. I abhorred Dawks' acting, and he didn't take it so well. Jones: We'll have to keep Galloway in check. He seems to take Jacob Dawks' death a little too lightly. He depicted himself as a perfect suspect! Jones: But I think that's all Desmond is gonna tell us for now. We should try looking somewhere else, maybe go back to Jacob's place. Jones: It'll help us get a picture of the man himself, and maybe we'll find something to point us in the right direction! Investigate Jacob's Bed. Jones: Did this guy ever throw anything away? Some of these things are older than me! Jones: This letter is all torn up, why would he keep it here? We should see if we can put it back together... Jones: Ah, look at this drawer, it's just a mess! Can you get a look through it, ? You've looked through worse, after all! Examine Drawer. Jones: Why would Jacob Dawks keep a photograph of Phineas and Nellie? Where the hell would he get a picture like that? Jones: I'd like to talk to Phineas, but it's impossible to get a hold of him, with this crisis to handle... Let's go see if Nellie has something to say about this. Talk to Nellie about the photograph. Jones: Miss Appleton, I believe you've been in a relationship with Mr Fine at some point? Nellie: How do you know that? We just went on a couple of dates, and we broke it off amicably. We kept it quiet, since Phineas is married and everything... Did he tell you about it? Jones: No Nellie, we've found a picture of you two inside Jacob Dawks' room. Do you know how he could have gotten it? Nellie: Oh, the filthy pig! I can't believe it! He took a picture of us and tried to sell it for a ridiculous price. We refused, of course, and we thought that he had destroyed it. Nellie: I didn't know he was keeping it... What was he gonna do with it, blackmail us for money? Blackmail me into sleeping with him? God, I need some wine, this is so messed up! Examine Torn Paper. Jones: Look at this, ! 'It's over between us', signed Sheila... This name sounds familiar, maybe one of Jacob's old conquests? Jones: Oh you're right, ! It must be Sheila MacCarthy, Jacob's co-star in the play! Jones: Why did she keep that detail from us? I think it would be wise to go talk to her again! Ask Sheila about the letter. Jones: Miss MacCarthy, we need to ask you a few more questions about- Sheila: Hush, mortal! Relish in the beauty of theater! Which could be a lot of more beautiful if I could find my make-up, where the hell can it be? Sheila: Nellie! Can I borrow your make-up, darling? Where is that girl? Oh! Maybe Phineas has still some make-up left! I should look into that. Jones: You'll worry about your make-up problem later! We learned that you and Jacob used to be quite close, back in the day. Why did you keep that detail from us? Sheila: What do you want me to say? I left Jacob a long time ago. I left him because he cheated on me. It's as simple as that. Sheila: But no one betrays Sheila MacCarthy without consequences! Jacob and I have been at war ever since, rumors, backstabbing, you name it! So no, I won't grieve Jacob. He doesn't deserve it. Later, at the police station... Jones: So, the bottom line is that everyone in theater company is glad that Jacob Dawks is dead. Jones: How are we supposed to find the one that's happier than the others? Jones: Well, at least we're sure that they won't perform tonight. That would be mad- Ramirez: Well, goodnight everyone, I'm off! Jones: Ramirez, where the hell are you going dressed up like that? Chapter 3 Eduardo Ramirez: Well, goodnight everyone, I'm off! Jones: Ramirez, where the hell are you going dressed up like that? Ramirez: To Grimsborough Theater, of course! Mr Fine offered tickets for tonight's performance to the entire station! Didn't you get one, ? Jones: Ramirez, in case you didn't notice, we're investigating the lead actor's murder. So there's no need to be all proud of your free tickets. There won't be a performance! Ramirez: That's what I thought so too, so I called the theater to check, and they told me that everything was going down as scheduled! Mr Fine is stepping in as the lead! Jones: You mean they're gonna play in our crime scene?! Quick, , let's stop them before they destroy the evidence! Investigate Backstage. (Before investigating Backstage) Jones: Everyone stops right here! No one will perform anything until we've found out who killed Jacob! Phineas: Are you insane?! You're going to destroy my life's work! This performance was sold out, that never happened! Sheila: Jacob's dead, who cares who killed him? You're the only thing getting between me and the stage, and I really wanted to go on stage! Nellie: I know you're trying to help, Officers, but can't it wait until after the show?' Jones: NO! No one's getting on that stage until has finished investigating! Now break it off! (After investigating Backstage) Jones: Look, ! This is the missing part of the rope that used to hold the sandbag that killed Jacob Dawks! We should send it to Grace for further analysis. Jones: And we still have our divas to talk to... Let's interrogate Phineas and Sheila. I believe they're still holding some things from us. Examine Rope. Jones: Great catch, ! These fibers you found don't match the rope itself, maybe they come from the killer's clothes! Jones: Let's send it to Grace, I'm sure she'll able to trace back their origin! Analyze Fibers. Grace: I analyzed the fibers that were tangled up in the rope. They're actually animal hairs! Jones: What? Do you mean we have to incriminate a cat? I knew they were just waiting to take over the Earth! Grace: Sorry Jones, not yet! I would have preferred it, to be quite honest! Grace: Because those hairs have been treated to be worn. Which means your killer is a monster who wears fur! Talk to Phineas. Phineas: What do you want? Can't you let a man drink himself to death? Jones: The faster you help us, the faster you're on stage, Phineas. So tell us anything you saw that might help us. Phineas: You know what I see? I see... refunds, by the dozen. I see a talented playwright directing elementary school plays for the rest of his life! Phineas: I see a disrespectful man who wouldn't bother coming to rehearsals. I see a self-centered ass who thought he could do my job better than me! Phineas: Well, we'll never know about that, but we're gonna find out if the opposite is true! Where's my anti-aging cream? I can't go on stage with that many wrinkles! Talk to Sheila. Sheila: O speak to me no more; these words like daggers enter my ears- Jones: I beg your pardon? Sheila: I'm trying to stay in character! And you're not helping! Now what do you want? I told you everything I know! Sheila: Could this day get any worse? First, Nellie finishes my anti-aging cream, then Jacob gets himself killed, and now this ignoramus is keeping me from the stage! Jones: I see you've got your priorities straight. Have a nice day, Madam. After talking to Sheila and Phineas... Jones: God, those two couldn't be more annoying if they tried! We won't be able to get much more from them! Jones: Hey, wait, look! Isn't that Desmond Galloway in the audience? I thought he hated the play... Let's go talk to him! Speak to Desmond about the play. Desmond: Is everything alright, officers? The play is running late, is there a problem? Jones: No, Mister Galloway, there's no problem at all. I didn't expect to see you here, I thought you didn't like the play? Desmond: Well, I didn't hate that play as much as I hate Dawks' performance. With him gone, I'm sure the play is perfectly bearable! Desmond: But then, if you're still investigating, I'll go to the theater lobby and have a glass of wine. I'm pretty sure Margaret must already be there. Jones: Desmond seems a little too happy about this... Maybe bashing Jacob on paper wasn't enough anymore... Jones: In any case, he's still suspicious. Let's take another look at his shop while he's here. I don't think anyone will interrupt us, but we have to be fast. We have an entire theater waiting for us! Investigate The Shop Entrance. Jones: Look, ! You remember this skull? It's the one that was next to Jacob Dawks when he died! Jones: Oh my god, it must have fallen off when we sent the body to the lab! But how the hell did it end up in Desmond's shop? Jones: And look, there's something on it... Quick, let's check it out, ! Examine Skull. Jones: Look ! This powder on the top of the skull looks like make-up! Jones: I'm sorry for the audience waiting at the theater, but they'll have to wait until we analyze it! Let's send it to Grace right away! Analyze Powder. Grace: Good news, ! That powder you found on the skull is identical to the make-up you found on the sandbag! Jones: Wait a minute, I just don't get it. Why would the killer take that skull and put it at Galloway's shop? Grace: Well, what better place to hide a skull in an antique shop? And from what I found, your killer had good reasons too! Grace: I found very small traces of DNA on the skull, not enough to be analyzed properly. But I compared them to the DNA I could find on the sandbag, and they're a match! Grace: So now, I have enough DNA to get something out of it! And the analysis confirmed that your killer is 45 years old! After completing all tasks... Jones: Here we are, , curtain call! Let's put our killer behind bars! Take care of the killer now! Jones: Your run is over, Phineas! The only thing you'll be directing now is the prison's theater club! Phineas: Can't you understand? Jacob was ruining the play! No one can ruin my play without paying the price! Phineas: He wouldn't leave! He just wouldn't leave! I tried firing him a dozen times, but Jacob's contract was irontight! Phineas: He was so bad, so dreadful, every tone wrong, every gesture misplaced, I can't understand how anyone could have hired that man before! Phineas: He had to be replaced or the theater company would be bankrupt before the end of the month. Look how right I was! The performance was sold out! Jones: This is madness! Phineas: This is THEATER! Judge Hall: Phineas Fine, please stand up for the court! Phineas: I'm sorry, but your stage directions are quite dreadful, absolutely devoid of emotions and power! You could use some advice. Judge Hall: Stop fooling around, Mr Fine! You are judged here on account of first degree murder! Judge Hall: You've planned the murder of Jacob Dawks, just to get yourself out of a contract! Do you realize the gravity of your actions? Desmond: Excuse me, Your Honor, but we should give him a medal. He saved the world of theater from its most dreadful tumor! I salute you Mr Fine! Judge Hall: No one asked for your opinion, Galloway! Mr Fine, the Court has condemned you to 30 years in prison, without the possibility of parole! Phineas: What a dramatic ending, I love it! Jones: Well , that was quite an introduction to our new playground! But you handled this case as masterfully as always! Jones: Phineas is going to stay behind bars for a long time... I hope his fellow inmates are sensible to Shakespeare. Jones: Another good day's work! Now let's go back to the station, apparently Margaret left us a whole basket of chocolate muffins! Jones: Hmmmm, muffins... Additional Investigation Chief Samuel King: , you did a very good job as usual! I knew you'd feel at home in this district. Chief King: So, the people here are quite special, right? Mrs MacCarthy for example, isn't she delightful? We used to be pretty close, you know... That was before her career took off, but we kept a friendly relationship... Chief King: Anyway, I heard that she has a problem, so I'd like you to help her, for old time's sake. Jones: For old time's sake. Right. Because she's such a delightful pers- Chief King: Zip it, Jones, or you'll finish this week as a circulation agent! Chief King: Anyway, I heard Jacob Dawks left all his possessions to the theater in his will. Some volunteers are packing them under Mrs Littlewood's supervision. You should help her too, she's a very nice person. (Chief King leaves.) Jones: Hey , Do you mind if we stop on our way to talk to Desmond Galloway? I'm renovating my bedroom, you know. Come on, he could have some advises! Ask Desmond Galloway for decorating advice. Desmond: , Officer Jones! What a pleasure to see you again! Come in, come in! What can I do for you today? Jones: Actually, I could use some decoration for my bedroom and- Desmond: Decorating? Fantastic! Here, take a look at this marvelous clock! Very stylish, isn't it? And rare, I can assure you. It was a gift for the well-known Lord Bygone from his first wife! Jones: Lord Bygone! THE Lord Bygone! You mean the lead figure of the Romantic movement owned this clock? Unbelievable! How did it end- Jones: Wait! I worked on the investigation when his grand-grand-etc... -children laid a complaint against a museum claiming his estate... Isn't this a forgery? Do you have a certificate of authenticity? Desmond: The certificate? I feel insulted, officer! Fine, I have probably put it somewhere around here. Feel free to search it while I take care of less distrustful customers. Investigate Galloway's Antique Shop. Jones: You found the certificate! Now we'll see if this clock is as unique as Desmond says! Jones: Since some certificates from Lord Bygone's case are kept at the station, we can compare this one with them to see if the seal is legit, ! Examine Certificate. Jones: Well done, ! Thanks to you we know the certificate is legit! The clock really belonged to the famous Lord Bygone! Jones: Let's go back to Galloway's shop, I owe him an apology... And I want this clock, it will fit nicely above my bed! Buy the stylish clock from Desmond Galloway. Jones: Mr Galloway, we confirmed the clock with its certificate is real. I'm sorry if I offended you earlier, being cautious is like a professional reflex at this point. Desmond: I do know how it goes in your work field, but this could have damaged my reputation. Since you know it IS authentic, how about we take a better look at this stylish clock? Jones: It really is beautiful, don't you think ? Okay then, I'm buyi- Jones: Wait! What is the price?? But it costs my whole salary! I... I need to think about it... Desmond: As I told you, it is a unique piece of art, Lord Bygone's clock itself! It will be sold before the end of the day, I can assure you. And to someone else if you're not interested anymore. Jones: But the price is... Oh fine! It's true I can't miss this opportunity! I'll take it! Propose help to Margaret Littlewood. Jones: Hello Mrs Littlewood, we came to help you take Jacob Dawks' things away from his room. Margaret: How adorable of you two to take some time to help! And your timing is perfect: there has been a theft! Jones: A theft? What did they steal? Margaret: Cookies! A ruffian took all the cookies I just brought them for the volunteers here! Please, officers, find who would be so evil! I would do it myself, but my lovely Astrid is sick again. Jones: Your... cookies? Oh well, I do believe not sharing your delicious homemade cookies with everyone is a crime. Don't worry, we'll find the thief. Margaret: Aw, stop flattering me, young man. You deserve a whole pie for your commitment to our community, officers! I put the cookie plate over there in this mess. I must run to the vet now. Investigate Jacob's Room. Jones: This must be the plate Margaret put her cookies on. I can still smell those delicious cookies... Jones: Ah, cookies... I'll let you examine it while I check if there is nothing edible here. Examine Empty Plate. Jones: What kind of substance did you find on the plate? Ew, that's gross, it looks like saliva! Jones: Anyway I bet Grace will analyze the sample you found to help Mrs Littlewood. Analyze Saliva. Grace: I analyzed the substance sample you found on the empty plate, and you're going to be surprised. It is saliva, but it belongs to an animal! Jones: Is this a cat this time?? I told you, they're evil! Grace: No, Jones, it isn't a cat. You're looking for a dog, and one with too much sugar in its system for its own good. Jones: You're right , it's probably Astrid! We have to hurry and tell Mrs Littlewood her beloved dog is responsible for the cookies' disappearance! Talk to Margaret Littlewood about the cookie thief. Margaret: There you are, officers. Enlighten me, who is the bandit who stole my cookies? Jones: I am afraid you know the culprit very well: we found evidence that Astrid is the cookie thief. Margaret: Astrid? My cute doll? But she is on a diet! Margaret: Poor sweetheart, you couldn't stand mummy baking with a half-stomach, right? Oh poor lady, that's why you got sick again! Margaret: Thank you ! Let me cook something just for you, I'll bring it over to the station this evening to thank you. Talk to Sheila MacCarthy about her problem. Sheila: Do something! Call 911, the fireman, the POLICE! Jones: Hum... Hello Mrs MacCarthy. Sheila: There you are! I need your help, my doom shall end! My precious Italian mask went missing! It was given to me by the famous Faberico Zeffiretti himself! My career is ruined! Sheila: I can't act without my mask! I wear it everyday before going to stage, as a lucky charm. I can't relax if I don't have it! Please , the theater world NEEDS Sheila MacCarthy! Jones: Fine! It's ok, Mrs MacCarthy. and I will help you find this mask. Now please calm down while we take a look around. Investigate Grimsborough Theater. Jones: I think you found the mask Mrs MacCarthy is looking for... What a pity it's broken! Even shattered in pieces it looks beautiful. Jones: Do you think you could repair it? We will never hear the end of it if Mrs MacCarthy sees it in this state. Examine Broken Mask. Jones: Impressive! You mended this mask perfectly. Nobody will ever notice it has been broken. Jones: I can hear Sheila MacCarthy's screams from here, let's give her this mask back. Give back her Italian mask to Sheila MacCarthy. Sheila: My mask! Did you find my mask? Ha, my soul won't endure such a loss! Jones: Don't worry, Mrs MacCarthy, we found your mask. It was broken, but restored it and- Sheila: Broken? I can't believe it! Who would damage my precious mask? This is ridiculous! Sheila: But I must thank you, , you're as talented as Samuel told me you were... I remember he was good with his hands, too. Please, give him my regards. Jones: Good with- Oh! Sure, we'll pass the message Mrs MacCarthy. Sheila: Perfect, I shall return to my flawless acting forthwith. Here, please take this as a token of my gratitude. I know it will bring you luck. Category:Criminal Case Category:Transcripts